


I Am Disappeared

by Bakageta



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depression, Not Beta Read, Other, maybe? - Freeform, more like some brain weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta
Summary: There are days when Eddie wants to crawl out of his skin.





	I Am Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda felt like this today, but I came home and wrote this instead of driving around town for hours.

There are days when Eddie wants to crawl out of his skin.

He can’t, of course, not even after Venom, but that doesn’t stop the low urge to get out from under himself. To leave, not to go anywhere or do anything other than move. To leave and keep leaving until he’s gone.

When it happens, the press of humanity grates against him. If he’s lucky, it’s not too bad and he can hide away in his apartment or, if he has to, bury himself in his bed. If he’s not he spends hours circling the bay on the interstates and highways, or driving north on highway one. There was one time after Annie broke up with him that he ended up three hours and one hundred and fifty miles north of his apartment in Mendocino. He’d hid overnight in the state park and dragged himself home the next day on a near empty tank.

After the rocket, though, on these days, Venom will trace themselves along Eddie’s chest, and shoulders, and arms. They glide along the edges of his tattoos, dipping just below and skimming just above the barrier of Eddie’s skin, they knead the muscles along his spine, and they wrap firm bands of their self around his legs and forearms and fingers.

It’s the weirdest feeling.

And it’s the best feeling.

It’s incredibly grounding and Eddie doesn’t have to try to hide from Venom like he does from anyone else. Venom doesn’t quite get Eddie’s urge to leave, and to be fair neither does Eddie, but they don’t have to. They just lay there and slip into and out of themselves and take comfort in each other’s presence.

It hasn’t happened in a while, having to leave.

Things have been good. Eddie’s back on his feet. He has a job, a paycheck, and an apartment. He’s got friends in Annie, and Dan, and Mrs. Chen. He’s got the start of an amazing relationship with Venom, probably the best he’s ever had.

**_Today will be a rough day._ ** Venom says in the back of Eddie’s head like they’re reading portents in the clouds as Eddie walks in to the office.

“Pessimist.” Eddie rolls his eyes. Normally he works from home, but there’s a big meeting about the investigation that nearly half of the staff at the paper has been working on for the past month. They’ve been into the tangled mess of housing and homelessness and corruption going on in San Francisco right now, and Eddie is pretty certain they’re been getting close to the end.

**_Wasn’t wrong, Eddie,_ ** Venom sighs an hour or so later,  **_Almost wish we were._ **

“Yeah...” Eddie swings his leg jerkily over his motorcycle. He almost wishes he’s taken BART in today, it’d be much easier to go home if he had.

**_Not surprising, though, we both knew._ **

And they had both known, even if they hadn’t acknowledged.

Surprising no one, there had been pushback against the investigation by the politicians being investigated. The assholes couldn’t stop them, but they were making it as difficult as they could and now the investigation was being put on hold.

_ At least _ , Eddie thought as he turned the key, revved the engine, and turned towards his apartment and not the interstate, _ my editor is as pissed about it as I am. _

Venom is tracing through Eddie’s skin before he’s even in his apartment, and Eddie in turn can’t manage to stop moving even once he’s inside.

“I have to leave.” He says abruptly after pacing his kitchen for an hour and a half.

**_We know._ ** Venom says in Eddie’s head even though they’re draped over his shoulders and down his arms forming claws on Eddie’s fingers. They could easily talk out loud, but Eddie’s kind of glad they don’t.

“I could go, right now, I could leave.”

**_Yes, you could. But._ ** They pause and his pacing pauses with them.  **_We shouldn’t yet._ **

_ Why? _ Eddie thinks, his breath coming quick and anxious.

**_You could leave now, but if you wait,_ ** They turn Eddie’s head so he can see the evening light outside the window.  **_We could leave._ **

So they wait.

When the sun is fully down, Eddie steps out onto his fire escape while Venom pushes out of his skin and they both leave.

**“We have you, Eddie.”**

And they do, so Eddie relaxes in a way he’s never been able to when he’s like this and leans into his other.

He loses himself in their motion, so unlike his own. There’s no push-pull, extend-contract of muscles because together they don’t actually have any. Instead they they are a continuous wave of motion, slinging themselves along the buildings of San Francisco.

They’re out all night racing through the city until dawn, and when they land on the roof of his apartment building, Eddie is comfortable in his own skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Turner's song 'I Am Disappeared' is a pretty strong inspiration for this fic.


End file.
